


Twit

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme
Summary: 朴正洙需要金希澈的温暖，金希澈的举动在他眼中无比傻气，他哀叹着金希澈的傻气，殊不知自己才是傻瓜。





	Twit

#83,特ver  
#BGM-华莎《TWIT》  
*翻译来自MooMooChina萝卜站

 

01  
너는 멍청이  
你是个傻瓜  
twit twit twit twit  
I don't like it  
Nobody likes it

 

02  
他们第一次发生关系时，朴正洙全身的血液就像被点燃般，温暖的血流在他体内窜流，金希澈的触碰如同可以燎原的星火，朴正洙叹息着、呻吟着、低泣着。

他需要这个。

这让他感觉活着。

“为什么要接这么多节目？”金希澈的声音里带着沙哑与不舍。

朴正洙捧着金希澈的脸颊，肆意地在他口腔里掠夺，平日的谨慎和拘束在此时不再被压抑，如泄洪的水一般滂薄宣泄。

“⋯⋯你要和我做吗？”朴正洙弯着眼睛，满是笑意。

他知道他就算不回答金希澈也会知道答案，烙印在他们身体里的东西是一样的。

金希澈进入他时，朴正洙大方的尖叫，在金希澈的背上留下痕迹，金希澈烫人的灵魂灼伤了朴正洙，他赞叹着、迷恋着，然而朴正洙的灵魂依然泛着冷意。

“像个傻瓜。”朴正洙拨弄着熟睡中的金希澈的浏海，轻声细语。

天还未亮，朴正洙带着一身疲惫和放松的心情离开房间，独留沉睡中的金希澈。

他什么也没留下。

03  
주는 게 많아  
付出了这么多  
근데 왜 너만 불행해질까  
为何唯独你变得如此不幸  
나를 위해서만 숨을 쉬니까  
因为你只为我而呼吸  
너무 외로워 보여  
看起来实在太过孤独

04  
金希澈对他的占有欲超越了友谊的范围，他制止崔始源对他的肢体接触，隔绝李赫宰对他的亲密动作。

朴正洙冷眼看着金希澈对他的关心，他勾起了笑容，没有拒绝金希澈的好意。

在金希澈抢走他夹给申东熙的五花肉时，朴正洙低下头喝了一口可乐。

聚餐结束后，他迈着步伐在微凉的夜色里漫步，气温对于他来说很舒适，金希澈打游戏的声音不远不近的跟在他的后头。

朴正洙在公寓的大门前停下脚步，他抬头看了首尔的夜空，没有任何星星，金希澈撞到了他的背脊，朴正洙忍不住勾起笑意。

他听见金希澈拉紧衣服的声音，朴正洙却没有任何拉紧衣物的打算，他眯起眼享受夜晚的微风。

“希澈呀，你知道⋯⋯”他的语速缓慢，彷佛要谈的是日常琐事。

“知道。”

未等他说完金希澈就打断了他，朴正洙无奈着，微风带走了他的声音，没有传入金希澈的耳里。

“到我家来？”

朴正洙没有拒绝。

金希澈的体温紧贴着他，朴正洙咬住他的肩头，他试图在高潮时对金希澈说些什么，但最终什么也没说出口。

金希澈是火，朴正洙迷恋黑暗中的火光，他不曾拒绝来自于金希澈的温暖。

“真是个傻瓜。”朴正洙轻叹，尚在睡梦中的金希澈什么也没听到。

朴正洙离开了，除了指尖在金希澈肩头上带着凉意的触碰，什么也没留下。

 

05  
너는 멍청이  
你是个傻瓜  
나밖에 모르는 사나이  
是眼中只有我的男子  
가녀린 심청이  
纤瘦的沈青  
（*沈清是韩国古代舍身治盲父的孝女，此处也是“愚蠢至极”缩略语谐音）  
한 번씩 주위를 둘러봐  
转头看看周围吧  
너는 아파도 모르고 있잖아  
你连自己的疼痛都未察觉

06  
朴正洙捂着肚子蜷缩在沙发边，随着年纪的渐长和身体状况的改变，他越来越常感到疼痛与不适，他的额上冒着密密麻麻的冷汗，整个身子如同身处冰窖发颤。

他想起身去拿药，却使不了力。

金希澈就是在他如此狼狈时进入他家，朴正洙甚至没有听见他按电铃的声音，不然他就算是死撑着也会去应门。

金希澈一把将他抱起，朴正洙下意识的在他的怀中蹭了蹭，金希澈的体温一如既往的让他满足。

朴正洙躺在床上接受金希澈的喂药，他调整呼吸，身上的疼痛渐渐缓下，他的手被金希澈紧扣，金希澈的手传来的暖意让朴正洙在心里叹息。

“痛了也不跟我说？”金希澈微愠。

“⋯⋯别跟我吵这个。”朴正洙皱眉，像是觉得金希澈幼稚一般反驳他。“是你的话你也不会说。”

“⋯⋯但！”金希澈施加在朴正洙手上的力量让他想抽回手，他不需要再有人替他施加压力。

“你想做吗？”

“你当我是什么？禽兽吗？”金希澈怒道。

“不做就走吧。”朴正洙终于抽回了手，他的指尖还带着低温，他见到金希澈脸上一闪而逝的受伤，朴正洙选择翻过身不去理会。

金希澈关上房门的声音和他一样暴躁。

朴正洙闭上眼睛，他失去了他的火，无法再得到温暖。  
朴正洙蜷缩起身体，深深叹了一口气。

“傻瓜⋯⋯”

 

06  
twit twit twit twit  
우린 길을 잃었어  
我们已经迷失了路途  
twit twit twit twit  
나밖에 모르는 너는 멍청이  
眼中只有我的你 是个傻瓜

08  
金希澈传来的讯息在荧幕上闪烁，朴正洙摩梭着手机荧幕。

金希澈：你还好吗？

他冷静的敲下两个字回覆他。

朴正洙：还好。

朴正洙抿了抿唇，李东海昨天才告诉他金希澈的腿又不舒服了，他犹豫了一下，还是发送了讯息。

朴正洙：我明天还是会去练习室，你自己斟酌，不舒服不要逞强。

朴正洙拿着手机等待几分钟以后，确定金希澈不再回覆便放下手机。

“要好好做呀！”朴正洙捂着眼睛自言自语。

一个人的夜晚太过寒冷。

09  
내가 멍청이  
我是傻瓜吧  
너를 병들게 한 싸가지  
让你患上心病的坏傢伙  
악마의 속삭임  
恶魔的喃喃低语  
욕심이 널 밀어내니까  
欲望将你推开  
내가 늦더라도 기다리지마  
即使我迟到 也别再等了

 

10  
他们再次发生关系时，金希澈滚烫的血液再也无法灼烧朴正洙，朴正洙低泣着、哀求着、惋惜着，被阳光照耀的皮肤仍然带着冷意。

他亲吻着金希澈，就好像他们是热恋中的恋人。

朴正洙是雪花，是金希澈奢望却无法抓住的存在，他冰冷着金希澈的灵魂，又贪婪的不让他离去。

“我是个傻瓜呀。”朴正洙笑着对熟睡中的金希澈说道。

隔天清晨天还暗着，朴正洙在黑暗中轻吻金希澈温暖的唇瓣，他带着一身寒意离去。

什么也没留下。

 

11  
주는 게 없지 근데 왜 나도 불행해질까  
未曾付出什么 我却为何也变得这般不幸  
나를 위해서만 숨을 쉬지마  
别再只为我而呼吸了  
너무 외로워 보여  
看起来实在太过孤独

 

12

“今晚来我家？”

“好。”

朴正洙笑了。

 

13  
너는 멍청이  
你是个傻瓜  
twit twit twit twit

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
